


Letters

by CajunSpice714, kylosgirl9593



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a happy ending?, F/M, I don't really know what to tag this., Just read it., agnst with fluff?, fluff with angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/pseuds/CajunSpice714, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosgirl9593/pseuds/kylosgirl9593
Summary: She's a scavanger from Jakku who wants to join the war. He's a Senior Airman for the Republic. Letters between the two give them both something they desire more than serving and protecting their country, a companion during a compassionless war.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/gifts).



> I cannot be any more grateful for lovely Allison, because she jumped right in to write as my Kylo for this and it couldn't have made me happier.

_Ben,_

 

_Hi. I don’t think I’ve ever actually written a letter to an actual person before, but here I am, writing to you. I don’t really know what to write. I just know that the recruiter that stopped by Bay Three said that I should write to a soldier since they won’t let me actually enlist. Enlistment age is 18, but I’m a girl so I have to be 20 to enlist. How stupid, right?_

_I’m 18, you’d think I’d be able to decide for myself if I wanted to join the war effort but nope. My folks aren’t around either, so I can’t get anyone’s permission and it’s just stupid that there’s a minimum age that doesn’t match up with the male equivalent. Whatever._

 

_Anyways. My name is Rey, and like I said I’m 18. There’s nothing really exciting happening on Jakku, just the usual thing that’s always happened around here. The weekly visits from the war effort engagement person (I don’t know what he’s called) is really the only excitement that has happened here in years. Anyways. Your name was the one given to me so now I’m writing you._

 

_I don’t actually know what to write about so I guess I’ll ask you some questions? How old are you? What do you do? Why did you join the war? Do you have friends in your section or are you all alone? Do you regret joining? Of course anything you’d like to tell me would be welcome as well._

 

_I hope you are well and are able to write back when you have time._

 

_Rey_

 

* * *

 

**Rey,**

**  
** **Thank you for your letter, it actually made my day a little better.**

 **I agree that it's odd that they let the men enlist at the age of 18 but women have to wait until they are 20, if we can go at 18 so should you. That is if you wanted to.** **  
** **  
** **I’m 25 years old, I’ve been in the military for almost 8 years.  I’m a pilot, I fly a YT-1300f light freighter or a Tie Silencer, which ever they need me on for the mission.  I joined the military when I was 18, really it was to keep me out of trouble. My dad got me into some sticky situations and I haven't regretted joining since.** **  
** **  
** **I've got a few friends in my squad. I have Poe Dameron,  who is also a pilot, he flies the stealth planes like the X Wing, he’s a damn good pilot,  between the two of us we have several rescue missions and other missions under our belt. There have only been a few times where we have been separated and it gets nerve racking because you don’t want to lose your friend .** **  
** **  
** **I guess really that’s my life, I’m in the military, I’m an only child, and I do not really speak to my parents that much.**

 

 **Enough about me though, tell me what your life is like on Jakku, I can't believe you live in that junk yard of a place, you are one brave woman!** **  
** **  
** **Hope to hear from you soon** **  
** **Ben**

 

* * *

 

 _Ben,_ _  
_   
I'm glad to have made your day better. I'd like to join, yeah. That was my whole reasoning behind talking to the recruiter. I think I would like to be a fixer or a pilot. I've fixed a couple of simulators that I've found in Star Destroyers in the wasteland and I'm pretty good if I say so myself. I've been successful on all of the missions that I've been able to access on the simulators. Hopefully I'll find more.

_What sort of trouble did your father get you into that forced you into the military? Aren’t parents supposed to keep you out of trouble? Why don’t you speak to your parents? Is it because of your dad? If I had parents I’d talk to them all of the time._

 

_It’s nice that you have a friend with you. Here on Jakku you learn to never trust anyone because it’s eat or be eaten around here._

_What sort of missions do you and Poe do? If you know that Jakku is a ‘junk yard’ then you’ve been here? I watch people come and go all day and it’s interesting to see the different people. I’ve never met any soldiers before though, so I can’t imagine that you’ve ever been here while enlisted. What sort of places have you been to?_

 

_There’s nothing really to talk about as far as Jakku goes. I live in a hollowed out ATAT that is pretty nice. I’ve seen the bunks inside Star Destroyers, they look more comfortable than what I sleep on, but I don’t mind my hammock it’s fairly comfortable unless I’ve injured myself somehow which happens less than you would think with me climbing around inside starship wreckage all day._

 

_I’m not really brave. I’ve been on Jakku as long as I can remember.  I’m not sure if I was born here or just left here, but I know that it’s been more years than I can really count. I don’t know for sure how long I’ve been here, but I do know that it’s been 3520 days that I’ve lived in my ATAT. I’m not sure how many years that is exactly but it’s been a long time. When you start out as a small person here you learn the ins and outs quickly and adapt the best you can._

 

_One day I was about to give up hope, but I found this flower growing in the bright sun of the desert and It made me realize that if a small flower can survive on the little rainfall we have, then I, who is bigger than a flower and able to care for myself better, am capable of surviving here as well.  I know the war is getting crazy, but maybe just keep that in mind? If a flower can survive on Jakku then we can survive too, yeah?_

 

_Stay Safe,_

 

_Rey_

 

* * *

 

 **Rey,** **  
** **  
** **I think you should be a repairman,  we always need more people like that to fix out aircrafts after going out.  Being a pilot is exhilarating! The rush you get when you have the enemy shooting at you and your able to dodge almost everything. It's the greatest!  Keep practicing on the simulators though, I dare you to try and beat my record. 120 rescue missions with only 10 casualties.** **  
** **  
** **One would think that parents would do their best to keep you out of kid out of trouble, not my dad. He’s a very well known smuggler and there were a few times I would help him even if my mother protested.  I don’t speak to my parents since my dad and I were almost caught and killed. I told him I was done with this and left. I haven't spoken to them since I joined the military.** **  
** **If i can ask, what happened to your parents?** **  
** **  
** **I have been to Jakku, it was several years ago. I was only there for short amount of time, my dad had to get some parts.  Its extremely hot there, I don't know how you survive out there! That is a long time to be out there, close to 9 or 10 years if I am not mistaken.** **  
** **  
** **I have been to alot of places really, I love going to Naboo its very peaceful, I used to travel there all the time with my mother. There are hundreds of lakes and green rolling hills, you have to go see it one day!  I have also been to some really shady places, worse than Jakku. Like Corelia where my dad grew up, that place is a nightmare.** **  
** **  
** **Poe and I go on several missions, I do mostly rescue mission since I am one of the few pilots that can fly the Falcon. When I do get the chance to fly the TIE fighter those missions are classified. Maybe one day I can tell you about them if we ever meet.** **  
** **  
** **Be safe out there little desert flower.** **  
** **Ben**

 

* * *

 

_Ben,_

_Considering I’m female, I’d be a repairwoman, but I think that could be fun. I’ve put together a ton of things and I’m pretty good at fixing ships. I rebuilt a quad jumper all by myself, that was a lot of fun and took a while but it gets me from home to the graveyard to Niima Outpost and back home again._

 

_I’ve done 90 with 3 casualties on the newest simulator I rebuilt. We’ll not count the stuff from the old simulator because that one glitches a bit. I think it needs a new processor, but where are you going to find one of those around here that hasn’t been picked apart?_

 

_Maybe we came across each other while you were here and didn’t know it. Wouldn’t that be funny if it actually happened. I would love to see Naboo, however that requires credits and the desire to leave which I don’t have. I’ve seen a few holos from people passing through of places like Endor and Corellia and they seem lovely, maybe someday I’ll get out and go out and see the galaxy._

 

_Your missions sound exciting! Secret missions in Tie Fighters? I can imagine they’re secret because you would have to be infiltrating the first order with a Tie Fighter, because that’s one of their ships, right? I don’t know alot about the stuff going on in the war, survival is more important here, but I think I know the ships pretty well. I would love to hear stories if we ever get the chance to meet, maybe we will cross paths some day if you ever end up making a pit stop on Jakku._

 

_Fly safe Flyboy,_

_Your Desert Flower._

 

* * *

  


**Rey,** **  
** **  
** **Why don't you want to leave that junk yard of a place? You have an entire galaxy at your disposal! If I were you I would get out of there fast, just save credits get on a ship and fly.  I mean how else are we supposed to meet one day? You seem like such a sweet person Rey of Jakku. In fact, I don’t have that much longer on my tour, I think about 2-3 (months) left, what if you met me at Bay 3 and we could go to Naboo? I could show you all the sites, and show you what the universe is full of.** **  
** **  
** **Keep working on that training though, you're almost there. I bet you couldn't beat my record before I get home.  We should make a bet, if you can't beat my score by the time I am done, I get to kiss you and if you are able to---**

 **Well I will let you choose your outcome. Sound like a fair deal?** **  
** **  
** **Stay Safe my Desert Flower** **  
** **Your Fly Boy**

 

* * *

  


_Flyboy,_

 

_My family may still come back and I want to be here when they do._

 

_You’re not me though, I really don’t have anything at my disposal. Just save up some credits? You obviously don’t understand how the world works outside of whatever bubble you live in, do you? Save up some credits? That would be easy if credits were actually a thing here. No one works off of credits, I trade what I scavenge for food and water and it’s all I can do to exist out here._

 

_Those are some mighty pretty words, Ben Solo, but I don’t think you really mean them. I’m just a person on a piece of paper. I’m no one. I’m nothing._

 

_I’ve enjoyed these few weeks of being able to chat with you, Ben, it was almost like having a friend, but I think this will be the last letter you will receive from me. I don’t have it in me to have false hope over false promises. Everyone leaves, what makes you any different?_

 

_Stay safe, Flyboy._

 

_Rey_

  
****

* * *

**Rey,**

**I’m sorry I offended you, I honestly didn’t know how everything worked out in Jakku. It's completely different from anywhere else in the galaxy. You aren’t nothing, not to me.  I think of you as a close friend and I don’t want to lose you!** **  
** **  
** **I did grow up privileged and I had everything at my disposal. I took a lot of things and people for granted. I am truly sorry that I offended you. If you don’t want to leave Jakku then I will come to you. That is if you will let me.** **  
** **  
** **I really hope to hear from you Rey.** **  
** **  
** **Your fly boy** **  
** **Ben**

 

* * *

 

 **Rey,** **  
** **  
** **  
** **It has been weeks since I have heard from you, I truly hope you know that I’m sorry for everything.  It was foolish and inconsiderate of me to think that.** **  
** **  
** **It has been weird not getting a letter from you, everyone else in my squad has gotten letters from people and I--**

 

 **I guess I miss yours.** **  
** **  
** **  
** **I get it though, everyone eventually leaves me my parents more or less abandoned me. They did not really care for me as a child. My dad only was in my life from the age of 16-18 because of my size. He used me as a bodyguard sometimes or to scare people off.** **  
** **  
** **  
** **This may sound crazy but I just… I felt a connection to you. I know we haven’t officially met but just getting your letters made me feel like I wasn’t alone anymore. That I had someone out there that actually cared for me.** **  
** **  
** **It's crazy to think with us only writing to each other that we could of possibly cared so much.**

 

 **You’re not nothing to me, sweetheart.** **  
** **  
** **I hope one day you will forgive me..** **  
** **  
** **Yours always** **  
** **  
** **Fly Boy Ben**

 

* * *

 

 **Rey,** **  
** **  
** **  
** **I hope you know that writing to you has been the best thing for me in the past 7 years.** **  
** **  
** **Poe and I are getting released soon, our terms are up and neither of us are reenlisting. He's heading back to his home and I'm not sure where I will go. I haven't heard from you so I don't know if you want me to come. I'm hoping you will write back to say yes to us finally meeting.** **  
** **  
** **  
** **I wanted you to have this, it's my Dog Tags. These are important, so I will be coming for them I promise.**

**I'll come back for you sweetheart.**

**Don't give up on me yet.** **  
** **  
** **Stay safe my desert flower** **  
** **  
** **  
** **Senior Airman Solo** **  
** **  
** **A.K.A** **  
** **  
** **Your flyboy**


End file.
